Kisame x Ami
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: fluff kind of. its just a dabble i made while i was waiting for my little brothers and sisters to get off the bus.  Kisame  Hoshigaki xAmi


Ami sat on the couch, her ipod head phone blocking out all other sound as she sung the lyrics to 'blue' by 'effil65'. it was Kisame`s worst nightmare to hear that song, it was ever so insulting to him. she was typing somthing on her laptop that was infront of her, which was a pretty common sight actually. she frieked out any time some one toucher her tech. and she took it every wear, no matter how much of a neucence it was.  
"cant some one shut her the fuck up before i fucking kill her!" Hidan shouted from his room where he was trying to pray.  
"its not like i want her singing it either," Kisame` commented loud enough for the porcalen jashinest could hear but not loud enough to be yelling. he put a card face down on the table he, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu were playing poker on. outof no wear, Kisame`s shark skin (sword fell over)  
"WHAT THE HELL!" ... "Ami!" Kisame` growled at the younger girl. Sasori chuckled at the two 'love birds'.  
"im sorry Sempei!" Ami said franticly as she tried to get the sword off her leg. she gave up and let it stay there, "i just wanted to see it for a second... its so pretty!" she some what sounded like she was pleading to him. Itachi 'hn'd' and placed his cards down.  
Kisame` sighed, "i should keep it there andlet it cut the cerculation to your foot off." Ami pouted at the 32 year old shark man. "but i do need you sence we're team mates now..." he admitted as he lifted the sword with eas. Ami hopped up and hugged him.  
"thank you Kisa-chan!"  
"Kisame`, its your turn." Kakauzu reminded him after wainting as long as he did for us.  
"mhmm." Kisame` layed down the rest of his cards and then slid the money on the table over to himself and put it in his pocket.  
"Kisa-chan?"  
"what is it now Ami-kohai?"  
Sasory was shuffling the cards for another round and i fidgeted with my cloak that i had cut and sewn into a skimy dress that showed my legs and brests. "can i sit inyour lap please?" Kisame` looked at me like i was insine.  
"im 16 years older than you, it would look wrong." he huffed and took his new hand and started playing. i sat in the same spot and pouted quitly to myself for a minute before he lifted his arm out of the way so i could get in his lap. "thank you Kisa-chan!" i leaned on the table, i knew it had my boobs pressed agenst it in a perocadive manner, but that wasnt my intention. all though i did notice Kakuzu looking at me stangly.  
i whimpered, which wasnt a good idea. "hn, look at that, the shark as a pet puppy-dog." Sasori mocked, obviously he had been drinking. i couldnt say any thing to him, he was to intimidating and he was my superior, my eyes lowered in submission. i really was a dog though; i had larger k-9s than normal people, i growled when i was mad, whempered when i was sad or scared, and yelped when i was hurt. i had thick brown hair like a wolf to... thats what my brother used to tell me when we joked about it.  
"shut up." Kisame` instantly retorted when he saw that Sasori had hurt my feelings. i leaned back to look at him, his cheeks turned a sort of purple when i did (red and blue makes purple) i smiled at him and blushed back. "well, i wanna be his puppy-dog." that made his blush deepen.  
so he did like me back! Itachicleared his thought and he and Kisame` had some 'telapathic conversation' before Kisame excused himself and put me over his sholder, "HEY! KISA-CHAN! PUT ME DOWN~~!" i squeeked as he left the room with me. Kisame` walked with me over his sholder and his sword in the other, "Kisaaaaa! can i atleast get my laptop and stuff!" i whimpered a plead to him, but it fell on deaf ears. he walked into his and Itachi`s room and locked the door before almost throwing me on the bed. i never really noticed how much taller he was than me untill now, having him bent over me. he looked huge. i blushed a deep scarlet.  
"hn, you got quite." Kisame` commented huskily. i looked away instantly, i couldnt look him in his eyes. a strong course hand cupped my cheek and moved my head so that i faced my crush of a life time. "Kisame`..." i whispered. this wasnt happening, this had to be a dream.  
the shark-man's face didnt look 'scary' when he smiled at me like i thought when i first got here... it looked warm now... i guess it had for a while and i just hadnt noticed it that much. "Ami-chan, do you really want to be my 'puppy-dog'?" he questioned honestly, he wasnt looking any whare but my eyes. i couldnt think of another man that would have done that in this situation. "no," he looked rejected for a minute, but i continued with a smile just as warm as his, "i dont, what i want... is to be your 'every thing'." and i kissed him. and surprisingly enough, he was actully a better kisser than i was.

and for you pervs out there still reading my story, yes, we fucked after ^_^ 


End file.
